Save Tonight
by PawsOfJustice
Summary: A one-shot inspired by 'Ghost' and the song Save Tonight by Eagle Eye Cherry. What happens when Alex slips away from Agent Hammond before going back into the WPP, to tell Olivia how she really feels about the brown-eyed Detective? Femslash 'M' Rated.


**A/N**

**Set just after the events of 'Ghost'. I'm aware that this would not happen and that the WPP doesn't work this way but hey, it's fiction. Suspend your belief for the sake of some Alex/Olivia lovin'! Inspired in part by the song 'Save Tonight' by Eagle Eye Cherry, but not a songfic as such.**

**If the idea of two women in love bothers you then I suggest you hit the 'back' button on your browser before proceeding any further :) **

**My first slashfic (although I have written other stories under a different penname. Real-life issues have caused me to start a new account), and my first 'M' rated fic. So am a little nervous posting this but what the hell.....**

**Disclaimer: Of course, Dick Wolf owns the characters, I'm just a lowly viewer with too much time on my hands and a brain that wont sleep. **

**Prologue**

As Olivia sat on her sofa, wine in hand, her shoulders lifted as she sighed and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She took a sip of the red and looked again at the picture in her hand, it was one of the few she had of Alex but it was her favourite. Her and Alex were on opposite sides of Elliot Stabler, arms slung over his shoulders and all three were slightly intoxicated that night at O'Grady's for the Squad's Christmas party the year before. The picture was proof that the sharp as broken glass ADA was also a human being who just wanted to have fun, her black-rimmed glasses were slightly askew, her blonde tresses were slighty ruffled and she had a broad smile on her face. "Oh, Alex" Olivia whispered as she downed the last drop. Not wanting to move, not really wanting to do anything, Olivia remaind on her couch, hugging a pillow and staring at her empty glass.

Some time later, Olivia was startled from her trance by the sound of her door buzzer. She tried to ignore the irritating sound but it persisted. Kicking the pillow off her lap and putting the glass down rather harshly, she made her way to the door.

"What" She grunted.

"Liv?" A familiar voice replied.

Olivia's breath caught "Alex?" She whispered, not sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or what.

"Yeah. Can I come up? Kinda dangerous out here y'know"

Olivia unlocked the foyer door "Of course, sorry I was just..." Alex had already made her way inside and didn't hear the rest.

**--------------------------------------------**

Waiting inside her apartment with the door open, Olivia's heart was beating irratically. _What was going on? She was taken away from me again. He's still got people out there, out there to hurt her._ Her heart stopped momentarily when she saw Alex turn the corner and move towards her. She was obviously avoiding recognition, dressed in a seriously oversized ski coat, daggy jeans and with a deep purple scarf over her head. Olivia almost laughed when she saw how the straightlaced Prosecutor was dressed, but was stopped from doing so by a single gloved finger "Don't even" Alex commanded as she made her way into the small, but comfortable apartment. Carefully checking to ensure Alex hadn't been followed, Olivia made sure to bolt the door and slip the chain across before turning to see Alex removing her intriguing outfit. Under the ski coat was a typical Cabot-style woollen sweater, but the jeans stayed on, providing an interesting image. The blonde smoothed her hair down before smiling at the brunette Detective.

"So, are you going to offer me a drink?"

Olivia nodded "Of course, sorry. Tea?"

"Thank you"

While the water was boiling, Olivia turned to Alex "What, how are you here? Isn't Connors still..." She trailed off.

"Trying to kill me?" Alex gave a small smile "Yes. Believe me, Olivia. It was NOT easy for me to get here. I really had to twist Hammond's arm. He wanted me in Arizona before dawn"

Olivia's eyes were wide "But why?"

Alex sighed "Why, Olivia?" She stood up and took a step toward Olivia who was leaning against the island in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil "Because, I couldn't leave you again, not without letting you know..." She was interrupted by the kettle whistling. Both women jumped. Knowing it wouldn't stop until she tended to it Olivia moved away "Hold that thought" she said. Once both women were seated on the couch, warm mugs in hand, Alex continued.

"Olivia, I couldn't leave without letting you know how I feel about you" Olivia looked at her, the expression on her face wasn't easily read by Alex, so she continued on. "I am being picked up in seven hours, at half past four to be taken to Arizona. How long I'll be there, I don't know" Her voice began to tremble "It could be a year or it could be forever" She swallowed, but continued to look in the bemused Detective's deep brown eyes "But I needed you to know that I love you"

"Alex" Was all Olivia could manage to whisper out before her lips were met ever so softly with Alex's. After a moment, they both pulled apart.

"So..." Alex said, her tone had a nervous edge to it "Did I just embarrass myself totally?"

Olivia shook her head and smiled, somewhat sadly "Not at all" It was her turn to procure the kiss, this one was more passionate than the first with their tongues forging a tentative battle.

When they regained their breath and sipped their tea, reality and the sadness it brought began to sink in once more. Finally, each woman had her love reciprocated but it was all going to be ripped apart in a few hours. They wouldn't even get to see the sunrise together.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me"

Alex didn't reply, she just cocked her head to the side.

"Alex? I'm sorry, if I crossed a line, I-I'm sorry..." Olivia mentally kicked herself for being so stupid.

Alex remained silent, but a small smile slowly spread across her face and she leaned into the detective "Okay" She whispered into the brunette's ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

To ease their nerves, they decided some wine would help, Olivia opened a new bottle and poured two glasses. Alex rummaged around in Olivia's kitchen drawers until she found some scented candles. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right" She said. Olivia just smiled, she never really pegged the ADA as a romantic. Truth be told, she never thought of either herself or Alex as gay, but their friendship's progession into love seemed to come naturally and gender didn't seem to matter. She was only sorry that neither really realised what they were feeling- or they didn't want to admit it, until things got so bad. She was, however, very grateful that Alex had the guts to say something this time; she'd already been taken away once and now it was happening again... but at least Olivia knew now how she felt. Alex's confession to just made her fall even harder for the gorgeous blonde; she truly was the bravest, gutsiest woman that Olivia knew. After Alex had lit the candles and was seated next to Olivia, Olivia handed her a glass and as she did, kissed her softly on the cheek "Thank you" She whispered.

"For what?" Alex replied, sipping her wine.

"For being so brave. For letting me love you" Olivia continued to whisper, her mouth making it's way to Alex's ear.

"Thank you" Alex said, setting her wine down and bringing her hands up so the were wrapped around Olivia's neck "For helping me be so brave and for allowing me into your heart" Her mouth found Olivia's and their tongues began their battle for dominance once again.

"I love you" Olivia said into Alex's mouth.

"I love you, too" Alex replied.

It wasn't long before hands were under shirts and sweaters, removing the offending, invasive garments. There were moans and squeaks as their warms hands explored each other's bodies for the first time, eager but at the same time, aprehensive. Olivia's hands made their way to Alex's waist and she began to unbutton the oversized jeans. She couldn't completely stifle her giggle.

"What?" Alex questioned.

Olivia laughed "The jeans. Where on Earth did you get them?" She tugged at the zipper.

Alex also laughed "Oh. Agent Hammond got them for me" Her hand was on Olivia's as the pants were slid slowly down Alex's thigh, revealing her purple satin panties, obviously part of a matching set with her bra.

Once Alex was clad only in her underwear, the attentio was turned to Olivia's waist.

"I'm sorry I'm not as sexy as you, counselor" Olivia said, referring to her sports bra and navy sweatpants.

"Nonsense, Detective" Alex said as she bent her head to place a handful of kisses on Liv's taught stomach. Olivia moaned at the sensation. Alex moationed for her to lean back on the sofa to enable the easier removal of the sweatpants.

Once the pair were almost naked, Alex gently placed herself ontop of Olivia, Olivia ran her fingers through Alex's blonde hair as Alex kissed Olivia's collarbone. There were more moans from the detective.

Alex suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked into Olivia's brown eyes.

"What?" Olivia asked, suddenly concerned.

Alex just smiled "I think we should move this to the bedroom, Detective"

Once in Olivia's bed, they resumed their exploration of eachother. As both had only ever been with men before, there was a lot to exploreand they found themselves enjoying the new sensations they felt and that they were able to provide eachother. Slowly they used their lips and hands to provide the pleasure, but it wasn't long before they wanted more.

"Liv?" Alex moaned as Olivia sucked at her collarbone and massaged her right breast.

"Mmm?"

"I want you"

Olivia stopped sucking "You've got me, baby" her voice was low.

Alex shook her head and thrust her hips a little "No, I mean, I _want _you" her crystal eyes were a shade of desperate.

"Oh" Olivia said, then smiled as her free hand made it's way down Alex's slender frame and onto her thigh which was already slick. Alex moaned again. For a few moments, Olivia just rubbed the pale thigh, enjoying the mixture of pleasure and frustration on Miss Prim and Proper's face and in her voice "Please?" Alex was almost helpless with desire. She grabbed at Olivia's hand and placed it at her core. The sensation caused her to shiver.

"Okay" Olivia whispered into her ear. As her fingers rubbed, pulled and explored Alex's sex, the lawyer moaned, squeaked and thrust her body into the Detective's strong hand. Soon Olivia began to feel Alex tightening around her fingers and she smiled. She leant down and kissed her soflty on the mouth before moving to her ear "Come on baby. It's okay"

Alex arched her back "Olivia" she said.

"Come for me, Alex" She whispered, her voice like velvet. She increased the rhythm of her movements and twisted her fingers around inside and she felt Alex tighen once more before finally letting go. "That's it, baby"

"Oh God. Olivia..." Alex exclaimed as she climaxed.

Olivia was pretty proud of herself, afterall, she'd never done that before. "You okay?" She asked, stroking Alex's hair and kissing her tenderly on the forhead and cheek.

"Are you kidding?" Alex panted out, returning a kiss "I thought you'd never done that before?"

Olivia shrugged "I guess I just know what a girl wants" She smiled.

Alex grinned at her "I'll say"

Once Alex's breathing had returned to normal she gently, but firmly pushed the detective onto her back and straddled her. Olivia raised one eyebrow.

"My turn" Alex grinned before bending toward Olivia's mouth and sucking at her lip. Slowly she made her way down Olivia's neck, collarbone and finally settled on her left breast, kissing it sucking it and gently nipping at it. Olivia moaned "Oh, God"

Alex shook her head "No, just Alex" She grinned a slightly wicked grin which just melted Olivia.

Alex replaced her lips with her hands as she continued to massage Olivia's supple breasts. Her mouth made it's way to her navel and finally down to her most private area. Olivia spread her legs a little wider, probably subconsciously but all the same it made access easier for Alex. Her hands moved to the Detectives hips as her mouth moved to her clit which she first licked at, then sucked.

"Ohmygod" Olivia half-squeaked half-moaned out as Alex's tongue made it's way inside her. As Alex's tongue explored, Olivia found herself shuddering with pleasure "Oh my God" She repeated. As Alex Sucked on her now very swollen clit once again, she found herself forced to clutch at the bedsheets in order to stay still. The sensation she was feeling below the belt was amazing and she was quite certain she she could have died at that very second without any regrets. The final straw for Olivia was when Alex removed her tongue and inserted her fingers instead. It took about three seconds for her to break and her hips bucked in response.

"Christ" Was all she could manage.

Alex crawled up next to her, planted a soft kiss on Olivia's trembling lips and said "I told you, just Alex"

"Smartass" Olivia panted as she smiled over at the woman lying next to her. The beautiful woman lying next to her. The sight of Alex so naked and vulnerable reminded her of why they were there, of the events that forced them into admitting their feelings, not that she regretted in the slightest. And another single tear made it's way down her cheek.

Alex wiped at it with her thumb "What's wrong?"

Olivia propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her bedside clock. The glowing letters said 3:23AM. "In less than an hour, you'll be taken away from me. Again"

"Oh" Alex looked away. She had been so happy for the last few hours that she had pushed the reality aside until that moment. She continued to look away until Olivia put her hand on her chin and forced her to look at her.

"Alex, it's okay" She sighed "Just do one thing for me, Alex?"

Alex nodded "Anything"

"Don't forget me"

"Never" Now Alex had tears in her blue eyes. In an attempt to console eachother they engaged in the most passionate, heartfelt kiss that either of them had ever felt before.

**Epilogue**

Once she was showered and re-dressed in her ridiculous disguise, Alex waited on the couch wrapped in Olivia's comforting embrace, for the buzzer that would signal another random DEA agent come to take her away once more. At least this time she knew she had someone to return to. Someone to keep living for.

"Olivia?" She whispered.

"Yeah, Alex?"

"I'm coming back" Alex said, more of a statement than anything else.

"I know" Olivia nodded "And I'll be waiting" She smiled a sad smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel, definitely have more A/O in mind anyway. All feedback is appreciated, especially constructive critisism. **

**Thanks for reading :-) **


End file.
